Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packing product, and more particular to an air bag packaging arrangement and a self-adhesive checking valve therefor, wherein the air bag packaging arrangement comprises an air bag and an air valve for air-sealing the air bag after the air bag is inflated, and the self-adhesive checking valve has a backflow prevention channel adapted for self-adhesiving to prevent air leakage.
Description of Related Arts
Air cushioning product, such as “Bubble Wrap”, is excellent for packaging because it provides a cushioning effect but also water resistant for an item to be packed. However, the “bubble wrap” is too thin to provide enough cushioning effect for a relatively larger item. An improved air cushioning product is provided as an air bag having an air valve, wherein the air bag is inflated via the air valve to enhance the air cushioning effect. The air valve, such as check valve, stop valve, and safety valve, has a predetermined structure for preventing air leakage of the air bag. However, the air seal configuration of the air valve is complicated and cannot enduringly retain the air within the air bag.
FIG. 6 illustrates an air bag with a conventional air valve, wherein the air bag comprises two bag layers 1, 2 overlapped with each other to define an opening. The air valve comprises two valve layers 3, 4 overlappedly affixed between the bag layers 1, 2 at the opening so as to form a four-layered configuration. Accordingly, when the air bag is inflated, the valve layers 3, 4 are bonded to seal at the opening of the air bag so as to seal the air within the air bag. In particular, the first valve layer 3 is overlappedly bonded to the first bag layer 1 while the second valve layer 4 is overlappedly bonded to the second bag layer 2. When inflating the air bag, air is guided to pass through a channel between the first and second valve layers 3, 4. Once the air bag is inflated completely, the valve layers 3, 4 are bonded together to close and seal the opening of the air bag. In addition, the air pressure within the air bag will exert at the valve layers 3, 4 to ensure the valve layers 3, 4 being bonded together so as to prevent air being leaked through the air valve. In addition, the air valve is a one-way air valve only allowing air entering into the air bag. However, since the valve layers 3, 4 are self-adhered together to provide the sealing effect, the air will be gradually leaked through the channel after a period of use, especially when the air bag is compressed continuously.